1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical, and more particularly to a preventive and/or therapeutic drug for hypercytokinemia, liver diseases, and syndromes caused by the aggravation of sepsis.
2. Background Art
Previously, sepsis was understood to refer to systemic aggravation resulting from invasion of bacteria into blood (bacteremia) and, for example, organ failure caused thereby. At one time it seemed that no effective remedy for sepsis existed, but since the 1980s sepsis has been treated positively. Recently, sepsis has come to be defined as the onset of systemic inflammatory response syndrome (SIRS) caused by an infective disease, and has become a target of medical treatment (Igakunoayumi, Vol. 181, No. 1, p 3-7; Apr. 5, 1997).
Sepsis is known to increase the concentration of various cytokines in blood, causing hypercytokinemia.
In addition, progress of sepsis may cause severe sepsis, septic shock, and multiple organ dysfunction syndrome (MODS).
Prevention and treatment for diseases comprising sepsis and syndromes caused by the aggravation of sepsis including multiple organ dysfunction syndrome are very important to emergency medical service, for treatment of injury caused by traffic accident, burns, heat attacks, and severe infective diseases, and therefore, development of an effective drug is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a preventive or therapeutic drug for diseases comprising sepsis and syndromes caused by the aggravation of sepsis.
The present inventors have performed extensive studies by use of a lipopolysaccharide intravenous injection model (Nikkyukyuikaishi, 1994: 5: p1-14) known as an animal test model for sepsis and septic shock, and have found that an anti-thrombin agent and/or a thrombin production inhibitor; more specifically, a blood coagulation factor Xa inhibitor, exhibits an excellent effect in affording protection against sepsis and septic shock and an excellent effect in affording prevention of and therapy for hypercytokinemia and liver diseases. The present invention has been accomplished based on this finding.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a preventive and/or therapeutic drug for a syndrome caused by the aggravation of sepsis, containing an anti-thrombin agent and/or a thrombin production inhibitor as an active ingredient.
The present invention also provides a preventive and/or therapeutic drug for hypercytokinemia, containing an anti-thrombin agent and/or a thrombin production inhibitor as an active ingredient.
The present invention also provides a preventive and/or therapeutic drug for liver diseases, containing an anti-thrombin agent and/or a thrombin production inhibitor as an active ingredient.
The present invention also provides use of an anti-thrombin agent and/or a thrombin production inhibitor for producing a preventive and/or therapeutic drug for a syndrome caused by the aggravation of sepsis.
The present invention also provides use of an anti-thrombin agent and/or a thrombin production inhibitor for producing a preventive and/or therapeutic drug for hypercytokinemia.
The present invention also provides use of an anti-thrombin agent and/or a thrombin production inhibitor for producing a preventive and/or therapeutic drug for liver diseases.
The present invention also provides a method of treatment of a syndrome caused by the aggravation of sepsis, wherein an anti-thrombin agent and/or a thrombin production inhibitor is administered to a patient in need thereof.
The present invention also provides a method of treatment of hypercytokinemia, wherein an anti-thrombin agent and/or a thrombin production inhibitor is administered to a patient in need thereof.
The present invention also provides a method of treatment of a liver disease, wherein an anti-thrombin agent and/or a thrombin production inhibitor is administered to a patient in need thereof.